1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an exercising apparatus that can be adjusted according to user's needs.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been recognized as desirable to provide an apparatus for exercising the muscles in general.
A search of prior art records has unveiled the following patents:    1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,987 issued in 1948 to Bailleaux; and    2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,782 issued in 1964 to Johnston.
The patent issued in 1964 to Johnston is probably the most relevant. As can be seen, the problem encountered with use of the physical exercise apparatus to Johnston is that, the tension of the steel wires is not adjustable when the user makes different exercises on the ground, and the longitudinal structure is not adjustable at different positions.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem, in accordance with the teachings of the invention, there is disclosed a transportable exercising apparatus which is relatively simple and economical to manufacture.